SatW Invasion!
by Giant-Rubber-Duck
Summary: Formerly "America's Hat." A collection of drabbles with jokes shameless borrowed from the "Scandinavia and the World" comics set in the world of Hetalia.  Rated T because of dirty jokes and potty mouths. No set pairings!
1. America's Hat

The smell of warm pancakes in the morning, a fresh bottle of maple syrup ready to be enjoyed.

Sounds like another peaceful morning for Canada.

"MATTIE!"

…or not.

"Good morning Alfred, what is it today?"

"Sit on my head!"

Wait…what? Canada looked at his brother, confusion strewn across his face.

America smiled in that blinding way only he could, "I was talkin' to Denmark, and he was sayin' how in some places, they say Canada is America's hat! So you've gotta sit on my head!"

Canada's jaw dropped.

"Alfred, first off, we are the same size, I can't sit on your head. Second, WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SIT ON YOUR HEAD, EH!"

"Aw come on Mattie!"

"No." Canada turned back to his pancakes, which were starting to get cold.

"But I already called Mexico!"

"I don't care if you alread- wait, why did you call Maria?" Canada turned slowly toward his brother, a part of him wishing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Oh! Denmark said she's got a nickname too! Mexico is America's beard!"

A shriek of rage sounded outside Canada's house.

* * *

Right, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope it ended okay, I didn't really know where to go from there, so I left it open-ended.

I don't own Hetalia, there, that's done

I am shamelessly pulling jokes from Humon's amazing comic "Scandinavia and the World." You should go read it, it's good! The comics I used can be found at the follow addresses, just take out the spaces, there are 5 in each:

http:/ humon. deviantart. com /art /Awesome-Hats-134412963

http:/ humon. deviantart. com /art /Denmark-s-Gaydar-139794756

I don't own Scandinavia and the world either.

Maria = Mexico OC I came up with in about 2 seconds

I really don't care if you review, I rarely review people's stories

If you liked it, you can favorite it, if you didn't….well, why are you still reading this author's note? If you really didn't feel strongly one way or another, then thanks for taking the time to look it over, I guess, and have a nice day!


	2. Moose On The Loose

I had planned on getting this up yesterday, but I have two very good excuses:

1-Fanfiction was updating or something last night.

2-There was a Chicago Bear's game on today. This may be hard to believe as I am female, but _**NOTHING**_ gets between me and my football. (They won, though, so I'm in a _fantastic_ mood)

Enough of my ramblings though, on with the story!

* * *

No one had expected that much of a moose. Honestly, who could predict one animal would swim the sea to Denmark? Yet here Sweden was, trying to figure out how to get his moose back home, preferably before Denmark noticed.

But first he had to find the moose. It was the largest living thing in Denmark, how hard could it be to find one moose!

Sweden's phone rang in his pocket, the pre-set ringtone revealing Finland as the caller. Sweden had sent to Finn to distract Denmark.

"I'm sorry, Su-san, Mathias found out…"

"wh'r's he?" (1)

"He grabbed his ax and ran out; I don't know where he went…"

Sweden sighed. Now he had to find the wayward moose and the hyper-active Dane, preferably before the latter hurt the former or himself.

"WOO-HOO!"

A large mass ran in front of Sweden, passing at a surprisingly fast speed.

"F'n, wer go'n' h'm." (2)

If Denmark wanted to ride through his country on a moose, he could have at it.

* * *

1-"Where is he?"

2-"Fin, we are going home."

Just in case any of you can't speak Mumble-speak.

Next time, England makes an appearance!


	3. Heroes and Vikings

America walked down the hallway whistling to himself. He was on his way to the meeting room, and today was going to be the greatest meeting ever. Everybody was going to recognize him as a hero after today's World Meeting! He'd finally come up with the perfect way to solve every one of the world's problems, and it only involved a little bit of genetic engineering! Even England wouldn't be able to find fault with these plans!

Speaking of England, wasn't that him running down the hallway at full speed? America calmly stuck out an arm and scooped in the island nation.

"Hey there, Iggy! What are you doing running down the hallway?"

"Damn it you git! Let me go before _they_ catch me!" England growled at the American, struggling against his ridiculous strength.

"Don't worry, Iggy, who evers after you, I'll protect ya! After all, I'm the Hero!"

America turned to see who could possibly be chasing the elder nation just in time to see a tall figure slide, crouching, into the hallway. A shorter figure ran in behind the first person followed by the tallest figure yet, calmly stepping in next to the duo.

Denmark. Norway. Sweden.

With weapons.

And Viking helms.

And evil glints in their eyes.

America let England go.

The Scandinavian Trio screamed their battle cry (though how Sweden had managed to mumble a battle cry, he'd never know) and England bolted down the hallways. His pursuers were hot on his heels.

America went back to whistling as he walked to the meeting room. Sometimes, people needed to learn how to be their own hero…

…yeah…that was it…

* * *

The Next chapter is going to be _reeeeaaaaallllllllllllly_ short, but features Germany!

~Duckie


	4. Theives

Suuuuper short, but here it is!

* * *

The World Meeting way under way, as usual. "As usual" implying complete chaos. England has his hands around France's neck, Russia was sending Latvia into a panic attack, South Korea was claiming everything originated in Korea. Normally, at this point, the meeting would be called back into order by a word from Germany. Unfortunately, however, it was not Germany's words that paused the chaos.

"Hey West, where's your shirt?"

Germany cursed his decision to let his brother come along. His head was handing low, his face bright red.

"Denmark and Holland stole it…" He muttered.

Everyone in the room was frozen, trying (and failing) to comprehend the situation.

"Vee~ Nihon, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding…"

* * *

Holland is Holland because that's how he's referred to in Hetalia, even though I am well aware Holland ≠ The Netherlands. Or at least not entirely. Holland just rolls of the tongue easier as a name.

Next up: The World Meeting takes place on May 1…

~Duckie


	5. Maypole

It was May 1 and the nations of the world were getting ready for another World Meeting. The day had started out normal. England was throttling France, Switzerland had his guns out, China had built another city, and Russia was terrifying the Baltics while being equally terrified by Belarus. Everything was completely normal.

Until America got bored and took a look around the room.

"Sweden, dude, what the hell is that thing?

"'t's a m'y p'l'"

"…Translation anyone?"

Norway stood and walked over to the Swede, "It's a Maypole." Norway took out his lighter and set the pole on fire.

Denmark jumped up with an almost maniacal grin on his face. Finland sighed dejectedly as Denmark picked him up.

"Mathias…must we do this every year?"

"Yup!" the Dane replied, placing Finland on top of the now nicely burning pole.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now." Iceland quipped while meandering over to the other Nordics.

The rest of the nations stared in silence at the five Northern European countries.

"Um…" Germany finally managed to stammer out, "I think we should conclude the meeting for today."

All the nations rushed out, eager to get away from the five Nordic countries and their "Maypole."

* * *

I'd give you a teaser for the next one, but I haven't written it yet!

~Duckie


	6. An Unfortunate Update

I'm sorry guys, I never wanted to have to make one of these. Don't worry, none of my stories are dead.

Updates have been slow since, surprise, 19 semester hours at University is kind of time consuming. However, I was excited because I almost had two more chapters of Youthful Nature done, and was then going to try to update everything else.

Anyone who has checked my profile may have seen that in February, I epically murdered my nice shiny laptop with a glass of water poured directly into the keyboard. Luckily, I was able to save almost everything on that computer, however my fanfiction stuff was, in fact, lost.

But no worry, I thought, in my little spare time I shall rewrite what was written and update! It might take a little longer, but I'll do it!

Last night, the Harddrive on my not even 3 month old laptop started making a clicking sound, then shut down my computer. It will not turn on. Everything that was not on my external is gone. Guess what has, once again, been lost?

I'm typing this on a school computer, but since it is finals next week, I can't be on it much longer, as computers are supposed to be reserved for academicy things during this week. I'll be home near the end of next week and can hopefully start rewriting chapters then.

Don't lose hope though, for I WILL update. I am quite a stubborn person and I will not let my stories sit unfinished!

I am so sorry everybody, and I hope to see you soon!

(This Update is being posted on all my stories, even Nordic Switch, so if you read more than one, you'll get this update more than once.)

~Duckie


End file.
